Ilona
by Yvalinn
Summary: She's running, the Walkers are getting closer but she has to get out. If not for herself then for Ilona, Ilona who won't survive without her. She HAS to find a way out!
1. Ilona

**A/N This is my first fanfiction ever and English isn't my first language. So please have som indulgence over all the grammar and possible Spelling faults.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**Ilona**

When I was young Tenhult was a village full of life. I was afraid of spiders and had a family. I had parents who loved me and an older sister who looked out for me. Because that is hat an older sister is supposed to do but that is not how it is anymore. My parents are dead and I am the one looking after Ilona. We look very similar with our blond hair and blue eyes but we could not be less like each other on the inside if we so tried. Ilona is not strong enough for this world she has never understood the phrase "Only the strong survive" but I will do anything to keep us safe even if it makes me a monster.

I will not be able to keep running much longer. My lungs fell like they're burning and my hair keeps whipping my face. My steps eco between the empty houses while I'm running down the cracked street. I know that I don't have much time and that I can't keep running much longer but I have to try for Ilona. I can't give up and let them take me. Without me Ilona is pretty much dead already. I'm searching for a way out but I cannot see any and stopping to fight is not an option they would overpower me in seconds. The undead will never grow tired but I will and the herd behind me is one of the largest I've seen. I won't be able to outrun them sooner or later the will catch up it might take ten minutes or ten days but someday they will get to me and then I will be like them. I am just going to be a body still walking even after death, a body searching for human flesh for all eternity, until someone puts a bullet through my brain that is.

Now I can hear more than just my own steps I can hear the stomping of thousands of feet and their moaning after my blood and flesh. I start running faster even though I know it probably won't matter. Whoosh! As soon as I hear that sound I throw my self to my left. I duck right under the walkers arm and takes my knife out of my belt. It is a child who attacks me, he is probably around ten years old and I know him. He used to be my best friend. Tyrs body lunge at me, aiming at my right thigh and when he is close enough I stab his eye. He falls to the ground and I can feel my eyes burning but there is nothing I can do for him so leave him there and keep on running. Looking for a way out I turn right at the next crossroad I get to the pizzeria and understand that instead of running out of the village I have run to the centre of it. Fuck! How am I now going to get out of here I say to myself. The walkers can't be more than 300meters behind me because now I can see my neighbour's bodies moving towards me. I run to the church and slam the door shut. I reach for the key that I know hangs next to the door. The key falls to the floor and I dive after it, at the absolute last moment I lock the door. I can here the walkers slamming their bodies into the walls while trying to get in.

I walk forward to the altar and kneel before the cross why? I ask. What did we do to deserve not being able to rest even in death?

An arm starts choking me and I can feel teeth against my skin. The walker bites right through my skin and I kick and scream. I am trying to get away when I realise the knife is still in my belt. With all the strength I can muster I stab the walker again and again until I can hear his body fall to the ground. I start crying hysterically and I think about Ilona who will be devastated when I come back, Ilona who will either hang herself or starve to death. I failed, I didn't get back to her and now I'm going to die. I'm defeated, bitten, infected but even worse I am doomed to become a mindless walker. I feel angry, furious even and I turn around to kick the walker who did this to me and to Ilona but when I see who it used to be I can't because it is the pastor who lies there. It is my dad.


	2. Isa

It is getting dark. I have waited for hours on Isa, she should be here. She should have been back hours ago. I can feel the lump stuck in my throat getting bigger. What if she does not come back? What would I do if I were alone? I lay my self down next to an oak to sleep. I can almost hear Isa telling me that it is a bad idea. "NO Ilona you can't lie out in the open like that! Climb up the tree first".

So I try to climb the tree because that is what Isa would do. Suddenly I hear a branch cracking some distance away. I climb as fast as I can and scratch both arms and legs. The oak branches tears at my skin and I can feel it penetrate my skin. My heart is pounding what if it isn't Isa?

Isa I whisper. The only answer I get is the sound of feet rustling in leaves and a moaning sound. I know what that means. It is a walker. I start to cry for my sake, for Isa, for everyone. It is not supposed to be like this. The dead are not dead and the living are barbarians. Nature has taken over and nothing is like what it was.

Now I can hear the walker slamming his body against the tree. I do not know whether it is to throw me to the ground or the tree. He wont succeed anyway the oak is far to stable and I'm to high up for him to reach me. The pounding is rhythmic and I can feel how my eyelids start dropping. I only sleep for an hour before the walkers moaning wakes me. It is still hours left until sunrise but I know that I won't be able to sleep anymore. So I start telling the walker the story of my life. It is not like either one of us has anything else to do.

When I was young I lived in a place called Tenhult. I had a mom, a dad and a sister. My sister Isa was a wild child with the ability to charm everyone she meets. She was never still for more than two seconds and I looked after her. I comforted her after her fights with Tyr and I saved her from all those scary spiders. I was her hero. Until our parents died that's when she took my place. She made sure that I ate, slept and was safe from walkers. She became my hero. Our mother already was a hero she was a nurse who helped children. Dad he was a pastor, he made time for everyone right until the end.

The walker calmed down while I spoke it was almost as if he were listening. I kept talking until sunrise and the walker kept still. I felt safe almost like at home.

When sunrise finally arrived I looked down at the walker. My heart started to pound really hard and my eyes watered. It was Isa with a big bite mark on her shoulder and large blue eyes that stared into nothing. I can feel my will to live seeps away. I can't live without Isa. Poor, weak, little Ilona, I can hear my old bullies taunting me. I agree with them because poor, little Ilona does not want to live anymore. Poor, weak, pathetic Ilona gives up. Next morning you can see a walker dangling in a noose from an oak tree and another walker sitting in the leaves right next to it waiting.


End file.
